


First Day

by Doctor_Discord



Series: Dad AU [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Dad Instincts, Dark Doesn't Want to Let His Kids Leave, First Day of School, Mom Instincts, Parents Sobbing, Poor Jims, Separation Anxiety, Sobbing, Toddlers, poor dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 10:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: It's the older kids' first day of school, and Dark gets a bit emotional. As do the Jims.





	First Day

**Author's Note:**

> The quads mean the Googles, short for quadruplets. This also takes place before a lot of the other kids were adopted by the Dads

"Are you _sure _the quads made it to school okay? Did they find their classroom alright? Did they remember their lunches? They never went to preschool so they don't know how school works, are -"

_"Dark. Sweetheart. They're fine. I checked their bags and walked them to their class myself. They didn't even cry. Focus. How are the others doing?"_

Dark glanced in the rearview mirror of his car, and sighed. "The twins and the Host are out cold. King's staring out the window, and Silver just looks excited." He chuckled, a little of the tension bleeding from his shoulders as he drove towards the preschool. "Okay. I'm...a little better. Home's going to be so much quieter without them."

Wil snorted over the phone. _"We still have two _other _toddlers to take care of, it won't be _that _quiet. Alright, I'm on my way home, the little doctor just conked out, too. I'll see you later, alright?"_

"Alright. Love you, Wil. Have a good day at work."

_"I love you too, Dark."_

Dark reached over to tap 'End Call' on the display screen of his car, cutting off the blue-tooth. One of the kids made a noise in the backseat, no doubt protesting the sudden absence of their other dad's voice. "Shh, I know, we're almost there. Here we go."

He pulled into the parking lot of the school, and set about unbuckling the kids from their car seats. RJ woke first, followed quickly by CJ, who protested with a small noise when Dark lifted him from his car seat and set him on the ground. RJ, King, and Silver quickly joined CJ, and once those four were situated with their tiny backpacks, Dark reached for the Host, the youngest of his kids and still fast asleep. He rested the Host on his hip, his heart melting when the little toddler buried his face in his chest and clutched some of his shirt in his tiny hands. He locked the car, and reached for CJ's hand with his his free hand. "Okay, hold hands everybody. We're going to walk now, follow me."

Dark couldn't help but laugh to himself as they walked across the street, the four toddlers waddling along behind him in a chain, the Host still sleeping soundly on his hip. He looked like a mother duck leading her ducklings along, and he snorted. He let go of CJ's hand briefly (heart melting further when CJ immediately latched onto his pant leg) to push open the doors to the school, and he ushered the kids inside. Consulting his phone momentarily for which class he was taking each of them, he walked deeper into the school.

King and Silver were easy enough to drop off. They were in the same class, and after Dark tugged them close for a quick hug and a kiss placed on top of their heads, Silver immediately darted for the corner where another little boy in a red hoodie was playing with blocks. King waved bye to Dark, flashing him a beaming grin and saying "Bye Daddy!" in his tiny voice that made Dark want to _sob_ and had tears springing to his eyes before following his foster brother (though Dark and Wil had plans to adopt Silver soon enough). 

The Jims...were a different story.

Things were fine when they got to the classroom, the teacher had greeted them and she seemed nice, and the twins had wandered off to go play with the other kids already in class. But then Dark tried to leave. And they _did not like that_.

"_Daaaaaddyyyyyy!_" both Jims wailed in unison, sobbing their eyes out as they clung to Dark's legs. "_Don't go!_"

Dark's heart _broke_, and he passed the Host off to the helpful teacher before crouching down. "Hey! It's okay, no need to cry, I'll be back soon!" The twins just seemed to sob harder, latching onto Dark's sides now and soaking his shirt in tears. Dark couldn't help tears springing to his own eyes again as he he wrapped them both in a tight hug, kissing all over their faces and wiping away their tears. "Shhh, it's okay, I _promise _I'll come back, okay?" His voice was getting choked up, he could hear it, but the Jims still refused to let go, still bawling loudly.

With every movement breaking his heart more and more, Dark stood, taking the Host back from the teacher. At this point, the Host was awake, head whipping around and making distressed noises like he, too, was about to cry, his bandages slipping down his nose. Sending a distressed, pleading look at the teacher, Dark carefully pried one Jim away from him, and the teacher scooped him up. The Jims _screamed_, and every instinct in Dark's body _also _screamed from him to go comfort his child, but he couldn't, and instead repeated the process with the other, the teacher's assistant (another friendly-looking woman) taking this Jim into her arms.

Despite the sound of the screaming, crying Jims wailing 'Daddy' and 'Please don't go' tugging on every heartstring, Dark mouthed '_Thank you_' to them and slipped out the door, walking back through the school. He bounced the Host on his hip, soothing him with gentle words in an effort to calm him down, and by the time he got to his car the Host had calmed back down, babbling softly to himself and snuggling into Dark's chest. Dark smiled, kissing the Host's forehead as he buckled him back into his car seat. Even at three years old, the Host never seemed to like to talk much. He was certainly capable of it, he asked a lot of questions when in the right mood, but typically he preferred to stick to the simpler noises of a younger child.

Dark sighed as he slid into the driver's seat, hand shaking slightly as he turned the key in the ignition. He made to pull out of the parking lot, but his hand never made it to the gearshift before he burst into tears, leaning back in his seat and covering his face with his hands. He fumbled for his phone, calling his husband and connection his phone to the blue-tooth of his car.

_"Hello - Dark?! What's wrong?"_

"_Wiiiiiiiiilllllllll!_" Dark wailed. "_I left my babies! _I can't - I'm going to go get them again -"

_"Dark don't you dare. They'll __be _fine_, they'll have fun!"_ He paused. _"What happened?"_

Dark let out an ugly, gasping sob as he cried. "King and Silver were fine, but the _Jims_...the started bawling the second I tried to leave a-a-and I couldn't get them to let go and I felt _so bad - Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiil! _When can I see my _babies?!_"

He frowned, letting out another gross sob when Wil chuckled. _"Preschool only lasts till two, Dark, it's only five hours. You'll be fine, and _they'll _be fine. Just come home. Mister Doctor Man is asking for you."_

Dark laughed despite himself, sniffing and wiping at his eyes, voice thick. "Right. Okay. T-tell him I'll be home soon."

_"Will do."_

Wil hung up, and Dark sniffed again, wiping at his eyes with the heel of one hand. He closed his eyes, trying to collect himself. Guilt and so many other emotions swirled in a _shitstorm _inside of him, and he still felt the overwhelming desire to go back in there and take his children home, but...

"Daddy?"

Dark opened his eyes at that small voice, twisting around. The Host's head was swiveling between his right and left, reaching out with his little hands. Dark smile, reaching back and taking one of the Host's hands. "I know, sweetie, it's okay." He drew a deep breath. "Let's go home."


End file.
